21st Century Adventures with Sherlock Holmes
by BookOfStone
Summary: Short Stories of Sherlock and John Watson's daily lives and their encounters with mysterious and sometimes boring cases.
1. Chapter 1: A Chase through London Street

A glass shattered right before me and Sherlock. My defensive instincts kicked in as I covered my head and crouched down. I tried to catch a glimpse. Someone had jumped out the newly formed shop exit and was headed straight towards the bustling traffic.

'Thief, he stole my bag!' I heard a lady screech from within the building.

'Its the Police! Stop!' Sherlock yelled.

The old lady had rushed out the shop entrance by then and looked at us with mad eyes. 'What are you looking at?! Catch the bloody thief!'

Before I could speak, Sherlock had grabbed me with his gloved hand, and was tugging me behind him. We were running in the middle of the road. Surfing through traffic, while dodging oncoming vehicles. I'm sure Sherlock was having fun. And I was finally getting the jog Mary was pressuring me on about for weeks.

The robber was running like a horse, jumping swiftly over obstacles, he had turned a blind corner across the road by then, we had to speed up or we could lose him. Sherlock was already leaving me in dust. His long legs provided him a perfect advantage. Although there was still a lot of ground to cover. We turned the same corner, only to see the bastard hop onto a bus. I wasn't paying attention because I bumped right into Sherlock, who was now looking around frantically.

'Did you check the bus number? I asked while in between huffs. 'Maybe we should get a cab' I suggested jokingly. But Sherlock didn't pay heed.  
'This way John!" he yelled, not waiting for me in the least.

We paced through the narrow path, stumbling over loose rocks. It was a slippery road, but a convenient short cut.

"Incoming, Incoming" Sherlock spoke in grunts as he shoved strangers out of the way.

My legs were starting to get heavier with each step, we had been running for a good few minutes. Sherlock was more than enthusiastic in this chase and showed no sign of losing speed. I only hoped that the robber wasn't smart enough to get off the bus before it reached its next stop. Our boots clicked on the rocky path, splashing puddles of water as we propelled ourselves forward. I could see the main road up ahead. The bus was just about to leave the stop. We dived headfirst into the packed bus, squishing the people standing at the door.

It took a bit of shuffling through the crowded bus, but we caught the man eventually. Sherlock almost hit the man in the face with his fake police badge. There wasn't any resistance on his side when we put on handcuffs that Sherlock had so conveniently carried. We got down at the next stop, spotted a convenient police station, explained the situation to them and handed over the robber and the lady's bag. I realised my heart was stilll running due to the chase sequence we had just been on. We both silently watched the man being taken away by the police.

'A cab' Sherlock said, catching me off guard. 'sounds brilliant' he added after a pause. I looked up at him as the words sunk in. He had a smug grin pasted over his face, a smile involuntarily cracked on my face too.


	2. Chapter 2: Missing Witnesses Part1

The rain had been pouring incessantly for the last few days, dropping the temperature in the air outside. The inside of the house although had dampened, and the room had heated up overnight by Mary and my presence, I opened the window to let some cool air into the room. My gaze drifted towards the street, I found my eyes fixate on a man across the street, staring right back at me, upon noticing me, he quickly covered his face with his hat and walked off into a crowd. His neck was adorned with a scarf that covered most of his face, and he wore a dark brown coat. His tall figure disappeared into a local shop. I didnt give him much thought, and couldn't pick any familiarity on him either.

My thoughts were distracted by my phone buzzing with a message. I walked across to the bedside table and picked my phone. Mary was fast asleep to notice a sound.

 _John, meet me at Bonnie's Bistro, 9:00am sharp._

 _~Sherlock Holmes_

As I finished reading, I tried recalling my schedule for the morning. The clock said half past 7am. It was still an early Sunday morning, And I only had to visit the hospital in the afternoon to check on a few patients and that was it. Mary warned me not to wake her for today, so I quickly turned the burner on and brewed some tea for two, one for Mary when she is up. I had a few bites of breakfast to start my day before heading out into the rain, looking forward to my day to meet Sherlock.

The minute hand was already touching 8:45 so catching a bus would not let me reach on time. I got into the closest cab and headed towards my destination. The cab slowed down shortly at a crossing. I paid the cabbie and got off, opening the umbrella hastily, barely managing to protect my clothes from getting soaked in the pouring rain. I crossed the road and placed my hand on the large door handle to this tiny place I was to meet Sherlock. The glass door was heavy, I pushed it open to enter.

The place was plesantly decorated with dim lights and wall flowers. The restaurant was almost empty beside a couple sitting at the far end and an old man, I tried to spot Sherlock but to no avail.

"Welcome sir, How may I help you?" A man at the receptionist table smiled at me. He had rosy cheeks and a full beard, I assume he was the owner of the place.

"Im looking for someone" I said, Upon hearing which, he seemed to have recognised me.

"Oh yes, your friend is waiting for you upstairs" he ushered one of the waiter to come over.

"Follow him sir, he'll lead the way" He said in the heaviest irish accent. I was a bit dazed to be greeted with such respect in a simple bistro, but I thanked the man and followed suit.

The stairs leading above were narrow and spiralled upwards. The waiter opened the door to the upper floor for me to enter. I immediately spotted Sherlock sitting in the most posh way at one of the tables that overlooked the London streets. As I stepped closer I noticed he was deep in thought, his hands placed below his chin.

"oh hello John, you're on time, please take a seat" Sherlock said, and assumed his previous position, probably going back to his thoughts. I did as told, placing my soaking umbrella under the chair, I sat down in surprisingly soft chair, cherishing the moment I closed my eyes for a second.

"So why do you need me?" I asked, naturally, wondering if Sherlock had found a difficult case. I read in the papers several times that he had solved multiple cases in a week. He seemed to be working quite alot, which led to our paths not cross as often now that I had moved out of Baker Street to live with my wife and had a full time job. My blog had gone silent too, his followers were very keen for updates since then. I noticed Sherlock was staring right at me a moment too late.

"If you're done day dreaming, let me tell you" Sherlock said answering my question.

The waiter arrived with two cups of tea and a plate of biscuits. "Anything else?" the waiter asked politely.

"Some water, Thank you" Sherlock quickly answered.

"Sherlock what's gotten into you today?" I asked after the waiter left, slighty irritated by his demeanour . He was quite rude most times, but I could tell he was purposefully being so this time.

"Not me, its Molly" he replied.

"She is dating an idiot" he said unfazed and picked his cup of tea to take a sip.

His words made me eager to know more of what he had to say Molly? I pondered as I tried to read his face, what about her would bother him? .I didn't have the slightest of ideas about this. Could it be possible that Sherlock was infatuated by her? It was hard to believe but it could very well be true.

"Can you tell me why he is an idiot?" I asked as my interest piqued.

"He is a new lab assistant that she has assigned, he keeps acting like a child asking her to explain things. He takes up too much of my precious time. Ive explained Molly multiple times that I'll scare him away if he wont leave us alone to discuss. It slows me down, but I have to put up because otherwise I cannot enter the mortuary."

"And?" I asked, To which Sherlock looked angered.

"She won't let me in the mortuary" He huffed.

"Well thats expected" I murmured, instantly realizing I shouldnt have thought out loud. He glared through the corner of his eye. I quickly decided to change to subject.

"Anyways why are we here again?"

"I got a delivery this morning, I was sure this might be of interest to you" Sherlock responded, digging his pocket to retrieve a khaki coloured letter. The letter looked sheek. Sherlock opened it and handed it to me for reading aloud.

"Greetings Mr. Holmes, there has been a tragedy in this peaceful part of England. Two very prized women working at this small IT company in Beckton were shot dead. Your help is much more than needed, please visit as soon as possible, undersigned J.R. Robertson CEO of SkyEnterprise. I recognised the name

"He is the CEO of this well known IT service providing company. He has offered help, given birth and supported multiple smaller startups. I've planned to visit him at once. But I decided to ask you first" Sherlock explained.

"Yes I read the news today, one of the girl was the sister of the company''s highest management staff"

"Yes, which seems unnecessary to mention, or maybe its a way to eliminate any undue suspicion" Sherlock said as his eyes sparkled with joy "But lets not jump to conclusions yet, we need more detail" Sherlock said and put the letter back in his coat's pocket.

"I didnt bother about this until I recieved the letter. Im sure the police have given up on the case, but the media has given too much attention to it to be put under the rugs" Sherlock said smiling.


End file.
